


After Battle's Won

by dammitspawk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitspawk/pseuds/dammitspawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was absolutely exhausted. But he knew that the tiredness he felt could only be a fraction of what Rodney must have been feeling. His skin was tinged grey, his eyes dark and his hands were shaking by the end of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Battle's Won

John was absolutely exhausted. Fatigue sunk through his body and grabbed a hold of his bones. His head swam and his breaths were uneven. Even then, he knew that the tiredness he felt could only be a fraction of what Rodney must have been feeling. The stimulants keeping him awake for days on end took a toll on his body that John could see plain as day. His skin was tinged grey, his eyes dark and his hands were shaking by the end of it.

That’s why when the were released from their check in with the infirmary John wrapped his arm around Rodney’s waist and ignored the screaming in his own muscles to let Rodney lean full into him, supporting him all the way to his quarters. And when they reached them he didn’t bother with the lights but pulled back the covers on Rodney’s bed, sat him down and pulled off his shoes.

Rodney promptly collapsed on the bed and John lifted his feet and righted him before pulling the covers over the genius’ already sleeping form. He then grabbed his radio off Rodney’s ear and placed it on the table beside the bed.

The only light in the room was the faint starlight and reflected moonbeams that filtered in through the windows. John watched as the covers rose and fell with every one of his friend’s even breaths. John looked around the room, as if someone could have followed them in and could be spying on John’s every move before he let his hand rest on he friend’s shoulder. Rodney slumbered on.

“You did it again. I don’t know how you do it, but we were dead and you saved the entire city. Oh god Rodney, I thought we were- I thought _you_ were-“

He took a breath, then, as naturally as he took hold of the controls of a Jumper, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Rodney’s temple in a soft kiss.

“Thank you,” he whispered into his ear.

Then the exhaustion caught up with him again and he decided he’d better get out before he fell over right on top of the slumbering genius. As quietly as he could he snuck out of the room, the door swishing closed behind him.

In the bed Rodney ‘hmmmm’ed and snuggled deeper into his pillow.


End file.
